Silence is Golden Chizuru x Yamazaki
by RaiHatake
Summary: Hakuoki and its characters are owned by Idea Factory. The shinsengumi are on a ship returning to Edo. Yamazaki is unconscious after drinking the water of life to protect Chizuru, who is currently watching over him. What will happen after he finally awakens? Contains MA17 content.


Chizuru sat in the dimly lit room of the ship looking down on Yamazaki's unconscious body.

It had been days since he had drank the Water of life, all to protect her. It had been days, so why had he still not woken up?

"This lamp seems to be running low on oil" chizuru spoke softly to herself as she stood up and blew it out. She turned went to the other side of the room to refill it.

"Chizuru?" At that moment she heard a soft voice call her name.

It startled her so much that she dropped the lamp and it shattered on the floor.

"Yamazaki! You're awake!" She cried, then looked down "oh no. The lamp broke. I need to clean this up."

"Still as hard working as ever, I see" yamazaki chuckled as he watched her bend down to scoop up the broken glass.

As she picked up one of the pieces it had cut her finger.

"Are you ok?" Yamazaki asked, jumping off the bed to help her.

"Oh. This? It's nothing it will heal up in no time.." Chizuru looked up at Yamazaki and noticed his hair had turned a ghostly white and his eyes were red.

"Uhm. Yamazaki? Are you ok?"

He turned away from her and spoke "yes I'm fine" but his voice sounded very strained, almost like he were in pain. Yamazaki was kneeling on the floor holding his head in his hands. "Maybe you should get out of here now. I need to rest. Go report to Hijikata."

But Chizuru could not be tricked so easily. She had seen this too many times now.

"Yamazaki. If you need blood, just tell me. Don't try to hide it. If you want my blood I will give it to you. It's the least I can do. It's all my fault that you're like this afterall."

Yamazaki turned back to face her, slowly.

"This is not your fault. I made this decision on my own. I still have duties that I have to perform for the Shinsengumi and dying would have been inconvenient. Don't think it had anything to do with you."

Chizuru was a little shocked at his words.

"I...I'm sorry" she muttered softly.

"But I still have to take responsibility for what has happened. This was my father's creation and now that he is gone it is my responsibility to deal with it. So please, let me help you and drink my blood."

Yamazaki sighed. He knew he would never be able to argue with her. "Alright. I'll accept your offer."

Chizuru smiled. "I'm glad I can help. Oh... But it seems my finger has already healed up, so I'll have to create a new wound."

After that statement Chizuru started pulling down the collar of her kimono exposing her neck and part of her shoulder.

Yamazaki was startled. His face turned a deep red. "Wh-what!? What are you doing!?" He reached out and started to cover her back up.

"Huh? I was just going to make a cut here for you to drink from?" She still smiled even though she was confused by his reaction.

Chizuru once again uncovered her neck and shoulder, as Yamazaki averted his eye, his face still red.

Chizuru had always worn boys clothing since coming to live with them. Yamazaki had never taken the time to notice just how soft her skin looked under her kimono.

As he was lost in thought, Chizuru pulled out her short sword and placed it against her neck making a small incision. The blood quickly rose and a small drop streamed down over her pale skin.

"Are..you sure about this?" Yamazaki asked a bit timidly.

Chizuru smiled "Yes. Now hurry up before it heals"

Since they had been sitting on the floor a short distance from each other, Yamazaki crawled over to her.

He grabbed Chizuru by the shoulders and slowly moved his mouth to her neck.

He placed his his lips over the cut and gently started licking and sucking up the blood.

"Oh.." Chizuru took in a sharp breath.

Yamazaki pulled back a bit "I'm sorry. Does it hurt too much?"

Luckily for Chizuru he couldn't notice the color of her cheeks from this angle. "No. I'm fine."

Yamazaki shrugged and went back to licking up the blood. He couldn't resist it's taste, he wanted more. And the sweet scent of her skin tickled his nose. He was in ecstasy.

After a minute or so Chizuru spoke up "uhm.. I think...its healed now"

Yamazaki reluctantly pulled away to find that the cut had in fact healed. But in its place was a new mark, a deeper colored purple, bruise like mark. He immediately realized what he had done.

"Im..sorry... it was just... really good"

Chizuru didn't understand why he was embarrassed, she did not see the mark he left, and smiled as she responded.

"No, really. It's fine anytime you need more please tell me."

Chizuru had noticed a small spot of blood on the corner of his mouth and without thinking reached out to wipe it away with her index finger.

Yamazaki grabbed her hand before she pulled it away. "What are you doing?" He asked her.

Chizuru was a bit started by his actions "I'm sorry. You just had a little..."

Before she finished her sentence he had looked down at the blood on her finger.

"Oh I see. Thanks. But I don't want this to go to waste"

Chizuru was confused "go to waste? What do you-"

Yamazaki had proceeded to stick her finger in his mouth and lick the last of the blood from it.

During this, they had made eye contact. Chizuru's face had gone flush. Yamazaki took in every detail of her face at this time.

Tufts of brown hair that framed her big, chocolate colored eyes, red cheeks, full lips slightly opened.

Just when had he started seeing her as a woman? He could not give an exact answer, but he knew it had been some time now.

She was always there. Supporting him on his missions, doing all the chores at the base with little to no help. She was always there and he had come to love having her there.

"Uhm..." Chizuru couldn't speak even after her finger was out of his mouth.

She put her hands in her lap and looked down at them, not sure of what to say or do now.

Then she felt some warm on her cheek.

"Chizuru please look at me"

It was Yamazaki's hand guiding her face to look upwards.

When their eyes met she realized that they were a lot closer than she had originally thought.

She could feel his hot breath.

"Chizuru" he spoke her name again.

"Yamazaki..." his name sounded like music when it was heard by that voice.

"Chizuru. I have been holding back for so long now. I cant anymore. Chizuru I love you. I want...no. I need you by my side."

Chizuru place her hand over his still on her cheek. "Yamaz-"

She did not have a chance to responde. Yamazaki had stolen her words away with a deep kiss.

Chizuru slightly pulled away but still held onto his hand, as not to reject him.

"Yamazaki, I...love you too"

Yamazaki was so relieved. He had kissed her out of fear, hoping to get at least one before beimg rejected.

But now there was no going back.

This time the kiss was much more natural and gentle.

They both leaned in at the same time and their lips met.

Yamazaki took in a deep breath, once again catching the scent of her skin.

He needed to taste her. And not just her blood.

His tongue was begging for enterance into her mouth, and Chizuru accepted.

Yamazaki's hand caressed the still exposed part of Chizuru's neck and shoulder.

A soft moan came from her throat.

Chizuru gripped onto Yamazaki's kimono.

She wants to remove it. She wants to feel his skin. But Chizuru has never done anything like this and was very nervous.

It must have shown on her face because Yamazaki whispered into her ear "Its ok. im nervous too. We wont do anything you dont want to"

Of course a spy for the Shinsengumi would notice something so subtle.

"ok" she whispered back

Yamazaki then picked her up and carried Chizuru to the bad he had woken up from not so long ago.

It should have immediately been report that yamazaki was awake. But would a few moments of selfishness be so bad?

As Chizuru thought this to herself Yamazaki laid her on the bed and then got in it himself.

They continued kissing as he brought his hand to her hair and with one soft tug, untied the chord that held her hair.

It cascaded down over her shoulders like a waterfall.

Yamazaki had never seen anything more beautiful.

His hand carefully slid from her hair down to her already loosened kimono. Down to the ties of her hakama.

His hands skillfully worked at the knots.

Chizuru was unsure of what to do. She had no experience with any of this. So she decided to let Yamazaki take the lead.

After he had undone and and removed jer hakama, he slowly started to open the kimono that covered her top half.

He did it so slowly that it almost felt like torture. A very sweet kind of torture.

The fabric of her clothes being replaced by the feel of his fingure tips.

A cool, sea scented, breeze blew across her now exposed body.

"You.. are so beautiful." He whispered, his cheeks took on a faint red color.

He wanted to touch her. He wanted every inch of her body to belong to him.

After one last kiss on the lips, he started to trail down wards. He kissed down her neck stopping only to nibble at his previously left mark.

Another sweet moan escaped Chizuru's lips at the sensation it made.

Yamazaki loved the sounds her voice made. He wanted to hear more.

His mouth made its way to her chest.

His tongue swirled around her nipple while his hand cupped and lightly squeezed her other breast.

"oh.. uhm.. ahhh..." Chizuru's voice rang out again.

"I think i could get used to that sound" Yamazaki said before continuing his work on her chest.

"oh. please dont say things like that" she was embarassed by her involuntary sounds. But it felt so incredible she could not help herself.

Chizuru started stroking and tugging on Yamazaki's hair.

That only encuraged him more.

Yamazaki decided it was time advance further downward and trailed more kisses down her Chizuru's stomach.

And even further until he reacher her center.

Chizuru gasped at the sudden and unfamiliar feeling. But started to enjoy it more amd more.

Her body got so hot she thought she might melt.

Yamazaki's tongue slid up and down between her legs.

She tasted so sweet and he wanted every last drop.

His hamd then glided up her thigh and a finger probed at her opening. The wet sound drove him crazy and he slid his finger fully in her. Caressing her insides. While his tongue still worked around the ouside.

"oh.. yamazaki.. I... uhh..."

Chizuru could barely get a full word out of her mouth but his name mixed woth those sweet moans were all he wanted to hear.

A hot wave of pleasure started to come over her. She could not hold it back.

"ah.. Yamazaki... mmm"

Her body convulsed. Her fingers snaked through his hair and tightly gripped it. A small gush of liquid came from her opening.

Yamazaki took in every sound, every movement she made.

He slowly pulled his finger out and licked up what remained of her on it.

Chizuru was breathing heavily as he crawled back up her body to meet her face.

They stared into each others eyes for a moment until Chizuru brought her arms around her neck a drew him in for a deep kiss.

She tried to shift so that she would be on top but failed. When Yamazaki realized what she was trying to do moved shifted both of them so that he was on top straddling his hips. Chizuru, still naked, and now embarassed from the failed attempt leaned down to kiss him again.

Yamazaki was sitting slightly up on his elbows but then fell back when Chizuru grabbed his hand and led it up over her body and his hand was firmly planted back on her breast.

He was a bit surprised that she had suddenly became so assertive. But he was also happy and tried to contain his smile as they continued kissing.

Chizuru's hand then went to his shoulders gripping his kimono once more and started to pull it down until his sculted chest and ads were exposed. She ran her fingers down him.

She lifted her hips to remove the rest.

And then Yamazaki was also fully naked.

Chizuru had never seen a man this way but she couldnt help but think he was...

"...big.." she said softly.

"what?"

"Its.. really big." Chizuru repeated.

She was a little intimidated.

Chizuru was once again stumped and not sure what to do.

Yamazaki decided to help her out. He grabbed her hand and guided it to him. He positioned her hand on himself and started moving it up and down.

"Its easy. Just like that"

He let go of her still moving hands.

"Yea. just like that. It.. feels so good"

Chizuru continued to move her hand up and down listening to the soft gasps the left his mouth.

Then she got an idea.

Chizuru wanted to make him moan like he had done to her just moment before.

With a sly smile she shifted her position down more.

Yamazaki looked a bit confused.

Chizuru maintained eye contact as she put her mouth around his tip.

"oh... uhh..." his head shot back at the feel of her mouth around him.

Her hand still moving up and down and her tongue swirling around his tip was too much.

He need more of her.

He needed all of her now.

He sat up again and pulled Chizuri's head up. Shifting and pushing her onto her back.

Yamazaki's naked body hung over hers.

He lined himself up with her opening and pressed himself against her but not yet entering.

"Are you ready? Im sorry..but this might hirt a little" He breathed into her ear.

Chizuru didnt say anything. She only nodded.

Yamazaki pressed his forehead to hers in an attempt to help comfort her.

Then he thrust himself fully inside of her.

He had not moved yet but the pain had caused Chizuru's eyes to water and let let out a small whimper.

"its ok. it will go away soon" Yamazaki spoke softly as he used his thumb wipe away to tear that had escaped down her cheek. "Just keep looking at me and let me keep hearing that beautiful voice"

"ok.." Chizuru said.

Yamazaki began to move. Very gently at first but he gradually got fast and harder.

And he was right, the pain melted away and pleasure soon took over.

"..uh... mmmm" Chizuru moaned at the feeling of Yamazaki thrusting in and out of her.

"Ch-..zuru..." it took everything for Yamazaki to speak "you...are so...tight."

Chizuru blushed at his sudden honosty.

"it feels...so good"

Chizuru took in every feeling.

The sound of her own wetness as Yamazaki slid in and out, the feel of her chest bouncing from the force of him slaming against her, his hands holding on to her hips to keep her in place.

"..mmmm...ah..Yamazaki" she spoke.

"oh... please...say my name again"

"Yamazaki"

"Chizuru... again...please"

"..mmm Yamazaki"

" mm...ah... Chizuru. Im...going to-"

He did not finish that sentence.

Chizuru and Yamazaki were both over taken by pleasure.

Chizuru's body convulse for a second time while Yamazaki continued to slam into her.

It felt so amazing, it was almost too much.

Then she felt the hot liquid pour into her from Yamazaki just before he collapsed on top of her.

Both were breathing heavily unable to move. But they didnt want to move yet.

They wanted to stay embraced in each others warmth forever.

Yamazaki brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her.

"Chizuru.. I love you"

"I love you Yamazaki"

He kissed her lips.

After a few moments they gathered their clothing and got dressed, Yamazaki awaken still needed to be reported to Hijikata.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything ok in there? I thought i jeard some noises and came to check in."

"Is that Okita?" Yamazaki asked in an annoyed voice.

"Yes. please come in!" Chizuru answered.

Souji opened the door and entered the room a smile graced his lips.

"Yamazaki. Glad you're finally awake"

"Right" Yamazaki answered him skeptically.

"Hmm? Whats this did something happen? Theres a broken lamp on the floor" Okita asked

Chizuru spoke "oh. i dropped it on accident. I was just about to clean it up"

Souji's ever observent eye fell upon her now and she instantly felt nervous.

He lifted a lock of her hair

"Chizuru. You look so lovely with your hair untied" he smiled develishly.

Chizuru, now remembering the previous events blushed deeply "oh.. well... uh. I..."

Yamazaki the stepped in and smaked Okita's hand away.

"What do you want. Why are you here?"

Souji then showed an innocent smile as he answered "I told you. I heard some noises."

Yamazaki was getting more annoyed by the minute "Well now you can see it was nothing so please get out."

"Very well then." Okita started walking out of the room and stopped just in the door way "one more thing. I know you two were excited about your reunion. But next time please keep it down. This is a small ship and everyone can hear you"

Okita waved as he closed the door.

Chizuru couldn't possibly feel anymore embarassed.


End file.
